Ruler of Monsters
by rolphy556
Summary: The Ruler of monsters a once feared creature was defeated many years ago by the Warriors of the Rose. His forces however still roam the land doing as they were told kill the humanity faction however there are people in this world gifted enough to kill these creatures. They are capable of using the weapons call God Arms, this story follows Tristan Deum Bellator the weakest of them.
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Welcome to my new story Lord of Monsters. First thing I'm going to do is apologize of the prologue being a huge info  
dump I just hope its easy enough to follow.**_

 **Prologue**

1200 years ago

In the beginning there was chaos that ruled this land, the humans deities had fled this world leaving humans to fend for themselves  
against monsters, demon and all sorts of evil which crawled out of the wood works. The deities however did leave them one thing a  
young boy who would help them and save them if need be. This orphan boy was name Talion and he was adopted into the noble houseof Sartorius, the young boy grew up very quickly.

As a teen he spent years in the forest hunting thing with his bow and defending himself from wild beast, his parents adopted him to  
become a knight of the kingdom but he would do even better he swore it to himself. Something within him always told him he was meant for more and he ignited that flame even further during his training as a knight.

The orphan boy turned noble was looked down upon by most of the other trainees and though he trained hard and beat them in almost all aspects of their training it never helped. Talion however would not let their doubt seep into his dreams, then a chance encounter had him meet another like himself, the mans name was Zel and he was training to be an arch mage.

Zel was an odd man always searching for new magic's and help better the people's lives with it, he has always been curious and was  
adept at almost all forms of magic. Him and Talion met and made a great pair and even were teamed up together after training in  
their unit. The unit was called Rose after it's leader Rose Deum-Bellator, she was a great warrior but was never to good at leading.  
The men almost all refused to listen to her that was until Zel and Talion got there, rising up the ranks quickly with every hunt and  
mission.

Rose eventually had Zel and Talion as her right and left hand men, this was the beginning of what would later be called the Warriors  
of the Rose. Though some semblance of order was in this area Talion was always restless knowing of most of the lands fate. The Chaos still ensued and his fire could not be extinguished.

During a mission outside of the small kingdom of Aracia, Rose, Zel and Talion found themselves fighting a great creature calling itself  
the Lord of the Monsters. During this fight they all almost died but through Talon's will to survive, Zell's amazing magic's and Rose's  
fighting prowess they killed the huge beast and its small army. Talion took its metal horn as a trophy though Zel saw it and had other  
plans.

Zel took this horn and using the magic's and blessings he learned he made what would be known as the first God Arm's, the first being a sword for Talion, then a spear which he made for Rose, and finally for himself a bladed staff. However they also found out  
through the dead Lord of Monsters that more than 100 of them existed and all of them server someone called the Ruler of Monsters.

Talion, Zel and Rose after years of service to their king had then decided to leave the military behind and started the first monster  
slaying company they called themselves The Warriors of the Rose. This group was dedicated to bringing order and slaying all  
of the Lord of Monsters and regular monster causing problems.

So that's what they did, for over 30 years this small group which got bigger and bigger after every hunt took down the Lords of the  
Monsters. This however started a war with the monsters of this world and the slayers would not back down, this also woke the  
Ruler of Monsters. With more monster being slain it gave Zel time to create many more God Arm's though his true masterpieces were created with pieces of the Lords of Monsters

The culmination of this war was a big battle in a place called the plains of blood, it was a huge field but the greenery was all turned red through some natural cause. During this battle they Warriors of the Rose grew even bigger defending the small nation of  
Aracia from10 monster lords and their armies. Talion also found out a way to find the Ruler of Monsters during this battle, the kingdom was so grateful they started backing the Warriors of the Rose and even making small offshoot military companies to assist  
them.

With the Warriors of the Rose becoming so big Talion decided he would make a ruling council for his group it was made up of 30 men  
and woman of great renown for slaying monster, most were veterans who had been with him since the beginning of the company. By  
the time they got enough man power and strength to go against the Ruler of Monster Zel had created over 150 God Arm's and taught  
a few trusted artisans and weapons smiths how to make them.

Finally though the time of the great battle was to begin, the battle happened in a placed called the Ancient Ruins and though  
the battle was long and grueling the finally at hand. Zel had been taking command while Talion went to go fight the Ruler and Rose  
was currently pregnant and not at the battle. The two apposing leader fought each other, Talion for the Warriors of the Rose  
and the Ruler of Monsters.

 _ **Talion's point of view**_

Talion stood firm as they entered the ruins final chamber which was a large room with a high ceiling and a throne and in the throne  
sat the robed figure that was the Ruler of Monster. The light in the ruin shot off of his golden half-plate armor, the armor had white fur lining at the collar, on the bracers and down on the boots. His medium black hair move in the wind which blew through the ruin and his intense blue gray eyes peered down the monster.

On Talions back was what looked to be a holder for a two handed sword and in his hands his single edge blade with its black handle  
big enough to be made for a two handed sword which went up to and stuck to the back of the blade. The blade itself was squared  
with a single blade going to a point, the metal had a blue hue and the edge of the blade itself looked almost blue itself and etched  
into the blade itself was a dragon running up from the handle to the point.

Looking to the Ruler of monsters he saw it start to move and standing it towered over Talions by about 2 feet, all you could see from  
under the hood all Talion could see was its sharp toothy grin.

"You must be the human giving my lords such a hard time." It said

"Yes my name is Talion Sartorius and I'm here to finish what I've started." he said gripping his sword tighter.

"All of you humans think you can but I always prove you wrong. Let us do this." The Ruler said.

A sword appeared in his hands, its hilt was fleshy with a large purple eye with black around it instead of white and the blade itself looked like a giant talon. Talion calmed himself as he prepared for the Ruler to attack, instead though the thing just stood their  
waiting for something, then the ceiling collapsed and as the sun eclipsed the Ruler attacked.

Talion defended as the Rulers sword swung at him, though with the Rulers sword being so big and his being so small he was only  
able to parry him off to his side. As soo as he did the Ruler swung his sword across again this time jumping back Talion knew  
he was in for fight, one that was definitely going to test him. Talion did his best to dodge and parry hits as with the Rulers strength  
and with his big sword it was not gonna be east to defend, as he did this he heard yells from outside. It was the Rose's they were  
winning. That's when he felt it and now saw the aura around him, it gleamed a bright red as Zel now came into the room.

"Your going to loose here Ruler, your army is defeated and now its two against one." Talion said blocking the giant sword with ease.

"We will see human, by the gods you do entertain me though." The ruler said laughing.

"I got you for support" Zel said though as he said that smaller monsters started coming in.

The Ruler smiled as he was deadlocked with Talion, for him it seemed like this was all one big game but fro Talion this was life or  
death. Talion pushed him back and went at him his sword faster this time and his swings stronger, the Ruler was being pushed back  
 _'These humans always surprise me with their vigor' the Ruler thought._ Talion didn't let up not until he had the Ruler on the ropes  
though it was for long as he slipped up seeing Zel being over run. The Ruler took this chance and blocking his blade kicked him about  
50 feet away.

Being pushed back so far gave him time to help Zel, swinging around ignoring the Ruler he helped take down the monster surrounding  
Zel. The two men no longer mobbed by enemies looked at the Ruler.

"Hey Talion, I think its time for you to use your god arc." Zel said.

Talion nodded and putting the sword inside the giant metal sheath on his back he took out a large two handed sword now, the blade  
was wide and you could in the middle see where his longsword was. There was about 4 inches on both sides going to the edge and both edges cam up passed the longswords height to and connected at a middle point. On the blade were what looked like  
rune carvings mixed with religious symbols, the blade itself was black and the edges and symbols were gold.

The Ruler could feel the power coming from this weapon and immediately back away a few steps from both it and Talion, Zel then took out his god arm as well. It was a bladed staff, the staff portion was made of woof but wrapped in metal lace almost and it  
went all the way up to a metal bird claw which held a bright blue gem. The metal which laced the wood went down to form a single  
edged broad blade, the blade itself had runes carved all the way up the non bladed side.

The Ruler looked furious as well as scared as they pulled out these two weapons, still he gripped onto his huge sword and stared at both of these men in awe. The men rushed him first with Talion coming at him, his sword hit the Rulers and it was like an entirely  
new battle for The Ruler who feeling the sword hit his braced himself. Zel meanwhile was charging up the staff end of his weapon  
and as the two broke off from their slight stalemate the ball of energy was shot at him, The Ruler barely had time to respond as his  
huge nightmarish looking arm caught the energy and sent it flying behind him.

"You humans are good, but I promise you I'm better'' The ruler said.

The robe of the monster fell off now; it now showed his true form, it looked like this black corruption was coming out from the middle  
his chest. This corruption is what formed into his demonic arm, other than that he looked very human blond hair, yellow eyes, was  
probably about 6 feet tall and 165 pounds. This made Talion and Zel stop however The Ruler did not and his attack made both Zel and  
Talion jump back 10 feet.

"Didn't expect me to be human did you or should I say I was once human." The Ruler said.

"No that definitely is something I didn't expect though sadly it changes nothing." Talion roared as he ran at The Ruler.

The Ruler was not surprised and once again went sword for sword with the warrior, the both went blow for blow neither able to get a  
anything on the other. That's when the Ruler felt it, the runes started to glow and a golden aura now surrounded Talion and  
pushing through he sent The Ruler flying into his chair, as he hit the ground he went through the chair and hit the wall. The Ruler  
growled getting up from the hit, spitting out some blood he looked to Talion and motioned for him to come at him.

Both large swords went at it again attack for attack both blocking and trying to find a break in stance or something to make a move out of,neither The Ruler nor Talion would budge. Talion however was getting faster and stronger as the golden aura started to glow brighter aroundhim, The Ruler could only think of one last move _'I have too, its the only way' The Ruler thought._

The Rulers sword started to emanate a black glow and aura as the eye glowing purple he struck the air and it ripped a whole which led to a world Talion could not see. The Ruler smiled as he cut again and the rip closed, Zel had finally awoken feeling the magic flowing from the sword apposing his friend. Zel seeing what was coming next quickly started using his magic Talion out of the way  
and though the blade did stab into Talion Zel now appeared there and Talion where he was. Talion looked at his wound seeing the  
blood still flowing was going into shock.

Zel smiled at The Ruler and pressing himself more into the blade grabbed him and the rip in time now behind him both went flying intoit, this provided Talion a respite and seeing his friend he ran towards the rip. The only thing he had was his blade and undoing the sharpening magic he stuck it in for Zel to grab.

The Ruler let go of his sword as he was sucked into the rip, Zel while being suck in was able to get the sword out of him but not able to heal the wound he had suffered. As he saw Talions hard blade stick into the rip he grabbed it but the rip was getting bigger and he could see Talion struggling to keep himself cemented to the ground. His eyes flickered and then the large blade portion slipped  
off leaving only the single edged blade.

Zel making his friend let him go was sucked into the abyss and after that the abys closed leaving Talion standing there brutally woundedand his single edged blade being held out. The rest of the rose's at this point entered the room taking his blade and rushing him to the healers.

Laying on his bed back home his wound was unable to be healed, they had tried and tried and it did some but still he bled and the  
wound would not close. Talion laying on his bed in their headquarters was surrounded by his men and Rose who held her baby in her  
arms watched as he was passing. Talion saw it now the golden light above him, he saw Zel alive and well as well as Rose and her  
baby, they waved for him to join them but he stopped a moment before doing so.

"Give my god arm to a Warrior worthy of it. This is my last command." Talion said.

"I will do so Talion." Rose said taking it from his bedside.

Talion now looked back up into the golden light and saw a man holding his god arc finishing his work and killing The Ruler as well as  
saving Zel from that dark abyss world he saw him sucked into.

'Good bye my friends, ill see you on the other side' he thought before he saw nothing and closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

1200 AT (now)

Aracia is now the ruling kingdom their capital the city of Aurora and though the world still has monster, the people in it have adapted and created cities to keep them and their people safe. Aurora is the biggest city on the continent and also has the most highly esteemed college for its soldiers called Warriors of the Rose, these gifted individuals are born with the power to use the Gods Arms. Gods Arms were a weapon created to defeat strong monster no normal hunters could kill.

God Arms are gifted with a spirit within them which then searches the users soul and makes a connection and the affinity is based off how strong the bond with the weapon is. Affinity is used to boost stamina, strength, magic and is even known to be boosted by the human will. The creator of these God Arms was a man very close to Talion a powerful magus name Zel. Though new God Arms were created after him the strongest one's were created by him and passed down through family lines.

Officers of the Rose are always on the look out for humans who show traits and abilities normally that go on with having a high aptitude for the Gods Arms. These recruits go through a test called the Festas where they are put against each other and have multiple teacher evaluate them, they fight in pools of about 30 recruits.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tristan Deum-Bellator had just found out that like his older brothers before him he had passed the Festas and was going to become a Warrior of the Rose, he came from a strong family most of whom were very gifted an had an amazing affinity with the family God Arms which chose them. Tristan however was a bit of the black sheep, the Gods Arm which chose him was a rusted sword which looked almost as if it were going to break. Tristan made up for not having an affinity by training with the sword and learning loads of martial arts to who ever would teach him.

This was how he was the last recruit standing during the Festas, he had always trained with his brothers who had such strong affinities he had to learn quick or get pummeled especially since they did not hold back. After beating the other recruits in the Festas a lot of them suspected the young man of cheating since his brother was the instructor who was evaluating them but Tristan knew better.

"So this is this College where we become Warriors of the Rose" Tristan said standing in front of the large gate, multiple students passed him as the large bell rang.

Tristan quickly ran towards the opening ceremony but was stopped by none other than the new headmaster his older brother Shaw Deum-Bellator, smirking at his younger brother his weapon shot out towards him. Barely able to sense and see it in time he jumped back the large spear now in front of his feet.

"Getting slow baby brother, work on your sense. You should always be on alert especially here at the College." Shaw told him.

"Don't you have an opening speech to do or something?" Tristan said sighing as his brother grabbed his God Arm.

"Don't you have an opening ceremony to attend? i have one of my clones speaking to the masses of new students. I couldn't not welcome my younger brother to my school personally now could i." Shaw said laughing as he now hugged his brother.

"I'm late and decided id skip, not like it was mandatory." Tristan said hugging his brother back.

"I figured you would, forever the loner well as i said be weary little brother. I'm sorry i have to cut this short sadly work to do but ill see you at your dorm room." Shaw said running off.

Tristan took a deep breath and now watched his older brother run off the two hadn't seen each other in almost 4 or 5 years now he figured this would be his welcome, his brothers were tough but they cared for him even after their parents threw him out of the  
family disowning him. During his choosing ceremony of all the God Arms that belonged to the Deum-Bellator the one which had  
called out to him was the oldest however the weakest of the arms and when he showed little no gifts with it they kicked him out.

His brothers who were both much older than him at the time took care of him set him up with an apartment and money, even a part time job. With his failing though he still was the best martial artist out there mastering over 6 martial arts before he even selected his God Arm. The only reason he got into the school was due to his martial arts abilities and that he defeated all other 15 recruits  
during the Test.

Walking towards his first class he saw that most of the other students were not out of the assembly yet, entering the classroom  
he chose a front seat near the window. Sitting down he saw the other students out the windows leaving the main hall, as other  
students entered the classroom they didn't seem to care for him or gave him blatant angry stares. Whether he liked it or not he  
was a Deum-Bellator and even if he had been kicked out they saw him being here due to his family line not his skill.

"So the weakest here happens to be in our class." a blond male student said laughing entering the classroom.

Tristan did his best to ignore him and stayed quiet trying not to get into a duel his first day, his brothers told him not to draw  
unwanted attention to himself and he hoped he could keep it that way. The blond student smirked as he pulled out what looked  
to be just a shiny hold and silver handled Gods Arm.

"Hey weakest I believe I was speaking to you." the blond said.

"Normally its proper to introduce yourself before being an ass isn't it or has that changed." Tristan said standing up, the class laughed.

"Well Deum-Bellator my name is Galford Bomont and we don't introduce ourselves to our lesser in the noble class." Galford said.

"What ever you say" Tristan said taking a deep breath, the teacher came in shortly after and he recognized her right away.

The red headed woman who walked in was a close friend of his family and he had met her before Lauren Leonidus Von Stout  
she was hardheaded but fair and always gave him candy as a kid. As she entered she saw him and smiled, running over to him she held him tight. The whole class now stared at them and laughed lightly at Tristan who was as red as a tomato.

"My little Deum-Bellator, how have you been?" she asked then quickly realized where she was and composed herself.

"I'm sorry class, Deum-Bellator see me after class. Well class I am Miss Leonidus Von Stout but you can call me Miss Leo"  
she said and walked back up to the front.

"Yes Miss Leo." Tristan said trying to sound as formal as possible.

Homeroom and their first class went by swimmingly after that though you could tell Miss Leo was either picking on or messing  
with Tristan the whole time as she would call on him for almost everything and get very close to him. Tristan and Miss Leo were  
always like this, though when he was young he would always tell her "ill marry you some day", he blushed thinking back to those  
days. With the bells toll the class ended and now Tristan sat in his seat waiting for the class to leave.

"You could have told me you were coming here you little brat." Miss Leo said rushing over to him.

"Sorry Miss Leo." with that he felt her daggers.

"I mean Lauren." Tristan said getting up from his desk.

"Well I'm glad you got in and it looks like you still have that rusted piece of junk huh." Lauren said.

Taking out his rusted single edge blade he nodded, she sighed as she took it from him and looking over it she saw  
nothing had changed at all on the thing. She had done research into the Deum-Bellator families previous god arcs and sadly  
found nothing on the one he currently possessed. That most likely mean it was an original god arc and to her knowledge no one in  
the current houses or past had ever attuned to an original god arms since the days of Talion.

"Maybe there is some sort of lock on it and until certain parameters are met you cant use it correctly." Lauren told him

"So my brothers get the two most powerful god arms in our family line and I get a defected sword. I'll have to deal as always. Thanks  
Trina your always so insightful." Tristan said sighing as he left the classroom

"Bye bye little Deum-Bellator and good luck with the rest of your classes" Lauren said and waved to him as he exited the class.

Tristan's next class was their first look at monsters it was called Combat with Monsters 101, this class he knew was taught by his brother Octavius who like his other brother Shaw was very powerful but their fighting style was very different. As he entered the class he saw that class was already in session.

"Late as per usual Deum-Bellator, you must take after your brother Shaw." Octavius said smirking

"I'm sorry Mr. Deum-Bellator." Tristan said trying to hold in a snicker, it didn't work to well.

"You wont be laughing soon, You and our second year Miss Autamina will be the first into the pit today. Show us your stuff." Octavius said pushing his younger brother into the pit.

The pits were almost like an arena except deeper and larger, they were meant for training young roses to fight monsters. The school  
would capture all sort of lower and higher tiered monsters and then have the new recruits fight them. They would always have a  
teacher there just in case it was needed and the students were getting pummeled. The pits themselves were a sunken circle hole  
about 1 football length across both ways and about 1500m in down.

Tristan barely got down safely only by using stabbing his sword into the wall and sliding down did he land on his feet but had his sword out already when he entered the pit. Thankfully this wasn't the first time his elder brothers did stuff like this trying to train  
him like tempering steel, right into the fire he would go. A girl then entered the pits as well slim about 5 feet tall with piercing  
yellow eyes and short silver hair, she wore a very modified version of the schools military uniform. Her pants were turned  
into short shorts and the shirt was showing her midriff.

"So your the youngest Deum-Bellator?" the girl asked.

"Yea I'm Tristan and you are?" he asked

"You can call me Klara, now that introductions are out of the way just shut up and when the monster comes listen to what I say." She said.

"Yes senior." Tristan said a little annoyed.

"Students ready yourselves here comes the Sand Viper." Octavius shouted and the gate to the other side of the pit was opened.

Though the gate opened nothing came out, the students still prepped for anything, Tristan heard it and now looked to see the sand  
beneath Klara rising. He ran to her right away and rushing her he got there just in time as he tackled her about 10 feet away from  
the monster now appeared. Klara looked pissed as they both got up but soon enough she saw what they were fighting and thanked  
her lucky stars Tristan was there.

The Sand Viper was a large 4 legged creature it skin was tough like an armadillos except with spikes on the head, it had no  
eyes and its maw could eat a human whole. Its tail was like that of a rattle snake and its claws and teeth were as sharp as knives,  
if the book was right could tear through them like paper. The thing on all fours towered over them at 15 feet tall.

The students smirked at each other as they now knew what they were up against, Tristan gripped his blade tightly as he ran around  
the thing trying to get its attention. He realized his sword would do nothing due to the armor on this beast and it was up to Klara to kill it. Dodging its tail swing and feet he rolled under it raising his fist up he pooled his energy into it striking its weaker under  
belly it fell over, though not for long as its tail hit him into the wall.

Meanwhile Klara was summoning her godarm, it was a katana the handle was black and its blade a metallic silver and at the pommel  
was a jade dragons eye. She smiled as the blade started to glow and taking a deep breath she saw the thing about to get back up,  
rushing to strike it she only was able to hit a small bit of its underbelly as she saw Tristan get hit into the wall his sword flying out of  
his hands and across the pit.

"Hope he's okay, guess its my turn" Klara said.

The beast now slightly injured turned to Klara and started whipping its tail at her, she dodged and blocked the attack parrying it the  
last time she charged it again this time the blade glowing a different color. The blue glow now shot off the blade freezing half of the  
field and half the creatures body. Its tail how ever was still free, Klara distracted once again was almost hit. Standing in front of her  
though was Tristan his forearms glowing lightly.

Tristan held the hit as he smirked his arms now glowing lightly he grabbed the tail as it hit, you could see him strain as his arms rose  
and breaking the ice flipped the beast onto its back. Klara who was still in shock finally shook herself out of it, she rushed the underside this time cutting all of it nice and deep slaying the sand viper.

"What are you?" Klara asked.

"I am Tristan, Tristan Deum-Bellator." he said as he looked up to his brother and the rest of the class.

"Excellent moves Autamina and Bellator. who's next?" Octavius said smiling at the other students.

* * *

After Combat with Monsters 101 the rest of Tristan's school day was fine, he excelled at study of monsters and though Godsarm class  
wasn't great for him he was able to get through it. The other bit of good news was he no longer had to live in that shady apartment his brothers had gotten him, he could now live in the student dorms.

Most of the dorms on campus were one person rooms however they had only one dorm which had two people rooms, this is where  
Tristan would be staying as it costed a lot less than the private rooms. He knew he could technically afford it but he hated relying  
on his brothers for so much for money, they didn't mind because they made a lot and well one was the director of the school but he  
cared.

As he made his way to his room he saw the Advisor for the building was none other than Miss Leo, as he entered she tackled him  
down to the ground smirking. She knew he would be in his dorm housing from the paperwork she had gotten from the headmaster  
but wasn't sure when he would show up.

"My little Deum-Bellator" Miss Leo said smiling down at him, though soon after she saw the other students starring and got herself up off him.

"Miss Leo, can you at least try and control yourself." Tristan joked getting up and laughing lightly.

"Of course not I love my little Deum-Bellator she said pinching his cheeks

With them speaking in the common area neither of them heard the door or saw Shaw and Octavius coming up to them, Shaw snuck  
up right behind Tristan though as soon as he lunged Tristan dodged and he saw caught by Miss Leo. Octavius however as Tristan  
dodged Shaw was right there to catch him in the headlock, then he saw Shaw in Miss Leo's clutches and gave her a glare. They  
always ended up rough housing like this.

"Well Miss Leo it seems were at an impasse once again. Ill trade mine for yours" Octavius said

"on the count of three. THREE!" Both said throwing their prospective Bellator at each other.

All of them laughed as they stood up and now all attention turned to Tristan as Miss Leo gave him the speech about the rules of the  
dorm, the dorm here one did not separate the girls or boys dorms. She gave him the riot act about being proper and if he had a female  
roommate how to behave.

"I know, I know Miss Leo." Tristan said trying to be respectful as other students were around though most saw their childish behavior  
before.

"Good because if my paperwork here is correct your dorm mate is, oh… Miss Klara Autamina." Miss Leo said once overring  
her paperwork.

"Be nice to her little brother, she is my TA and very strong." Octavius said.

With their last words to him Tristan waved them all of and headed for his room. knocking he heard Klara squeak and then heard a  
come in. Entering the room he saw her white shirt hanging down past her clavicle showing a good amount of skin and nothing but  
panties on the bottom. As he saw this he immediately jumped out of the room and then heard the large thud against the closed  
door.

"Yup, I'm totally dead." Tristan said then once again knocked.

"You can come back in Bellator!" Klara said through gritted teeth.

"Is it safe.." Tristan joke as he opened the door a little, with that he quickly closed it as another thud hit the door.

"Your quick I'll give you that Bellator" Klara said.

"Thank you, now may I come in our room without being hit." Tristan asked now slowly coming through the door.

"I guess its slightly my fault I did tell you to come in though I thought you would be a girl." She stated a little annoyed.

"Miss Leo told me you'd be my roommate and I knew it was late so I knocked. I should have stated who I was, I'm sorry." He said  
lightly bowing his head

"Ill take the blame as well so its fine, lets just forget about it." Klara said laying on her bed and sighing.

With that Tristan went to his bed and laying down as well drifted off to sleep, thankfully he didn't have homework or anything since  
it was the first day. With one final breath in and out he knew today was done.


End file.
